


意外事件

by ctopia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctopia/pseuds/ctopia
Summary: 上篇 和奏双o
Kudos: 11





	意外事件

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
> 修奏平德背景下的和奏双o剧情  
> u17设定

上篇 和奏（双O）

从同一经度的北面飞到南面是种什么体验？前几日的东京已有了入秋的迹象，风中的寒气夹杂在教练敦促热身的喋喋不休中总是让人有些烦躁，突然降临到春花烂漫的悉尼还是让入江奏多感到不真实。

三个月前因为潜力无限的学弟放弃了海外训练的名额，他“贴心”的伴侣不知是真的不愿坐飞机还是在暗自吃醋也留在了集训营。

入江不是第一次打国际赛，但长途飞行的疲惫还是让他在起身时软了脚跟。

“入江前辈，你还好吗？”邻座的初中生学弟丸井文太扶了一把才让他没狼狈地跌回座椅。入江奏多故作镇定地推了推镜框，露出平日人畜无害的笑容。

“已经完全没有问题了呢，谢谢丸井君关心。”

怎么会没有问题呢？虽然与日本没有明显的时差，可气候与环境的巨大差异还是让本就临近的发情期提前了。

偷偷去卫生间更换了新的屏蔽贴，口服了两粒备用的抑制剂顺便洗了把脸让自己清醒一些。入江奏多拍了拍自己那张人模人样的脸打起精神，心里却开始计算那个坐船来的家伙抵达的时间。

自从和种岛修二厮混在一起，他就没怎么使用过抑制剂，虽然每次都是临时标记，但他俩似乎都没觉得有什么问题。一个需要解渴，一个需要泄洪，在一起就是顺理成章，况且彼此还相看不厌，想想还挺天造地设的。

希望这些玩意儿能让我熬到那个人形按摩棒到达吧。

在去日本队的选手村的路上，听着第一次海外征战的初中生热情洋溢的讨论，入江少有的兴致缺缺，一下车从教练手中领过房卡，告诉他们自己有些累了需要休息，就一溜烟的把自己锁进了房间。

睡一觉吧，睡一觉应该就好了。

入江是被热醒的。

裹在被子里的身体黏黏糊糊的，打开手机看了一眼时间发现才过去三个小时。嗓子干得冒烟，生理上的不适还是让他翻身下床去寻了杯水。

给种岛修二打了两次电话却无人接听，耐心耗尽后入江穿好了衣服打算去找德川和也，看看他有没有什么靠谱的解决方法。

开门的德川只穿了一件浴袍，还没完全吹干的头发贴在额前。

入江瞬间起了玩性，一把搂住德川，凑上去抚摸着他暴露在外的脖颈，“和也这是刚刚沐浴更衣等着我临幸吗？”

德川和也试图把缠在身上耍流氓的人扒下来，却对上了入江湿漉漉的双眼，只好妥协地叹了口气，不知道这位恶趣味的学长又要耍什么小心思。

“我发情了……想做爱。”入江奏多挤进房间，红扑扑的脸颊不知是在诚实地诉说着发情的燥热还是最近演技又有所进化，在撕掉颈后屏蔽贴的同时，朗姆酒的馥郁香甜也立刻充斥了整个屋子。

同一间屋的平等院多半是去和教练们商量后续比赛的对策，一时半会应该不会回来。

“不要胡闹，入江前辈。”

德川转身往里间走去，入江却一个健步冲上去撕掉他的屏蔽贴，一口咬住皮肤下紫青的血管，整个人挂在他身上有着扒他浴袍的意思。

“我给你找抑制剂。”德川知道这是种岛来之前唯一的方法，又有些担心趴在背上的前辈手脚不稳摔下来，便猫着腰从箱子里寻找起来。

入江奏多像品尝夏日的冰激凌一般舔舐着他的腺体，皮肤上还残留着平等院同款的古龙水沐浴露的味道，混合着冷冽的松香勾的他失了神志，任性地把递到眼前的药瓶扔到一旁，嘴里开始胡言乱语，“不要……让我闻闻你的味道……”

湿润的猫唇递了过来，浴袍的领子被他狠狠地攥在手里。起初只是浅尝辄止，亲吻德川单薄的唇瓣，勾勒着他的唇形，用牙齿不轻不重地研磨，在对方似乎是默许地闭上双眼后，入江攀上了德川的脖颈，舌尖撬开他的牙关，裹挟着津液与对方的舌头在口腔中追逐，像羞涩的蚌在展示自己成熟的汁肉。

入江的热烈终是勾起了德川的火。空气中迸发的松树木香与朗姆酒的味道纠缠在一起，像是平安夜里家中醉酒的男人把整棵圣诞树扔进了酒缸，甜腻的甘蔗附上树干，争先恐后地要渗进内核里。

失控的Omega气味开始抵死纠缠，把入江的呼吸都打乱了，他突然有点担心路过门口的队友会从门缝里嗅出屋里的疯狂。未被标记的Omega好似饱满的蜜桃搭配上勾人的迷迭香，清纯又淫乱，像天真的洛丽塔张开了腿，悄悄地露出里面的花核，让经过的alpha想要把精液灌满他的生殖器，最好还能搞大他的肚子。

快要烧坏了的脑子支配着笨拙的躯体，迷迷糊糊地就滚上了床，入江急躁地脱掉碍事的衣服后顺势解开了德川的浴袍，匀称的肌肉是不同于种岛的雪白，就像他俩的信息素，虽然均来自密林深处潮涩的树皮，但是德川的味道太安静了，是积雪压低了松枝，苦冷的松针在暖阳里滴下了结晶，而种岛却像是大火蔓过结霜的针，明明水火不容还又噼里啪啦地焚烧着。

入江没做过上位者，对他来说一切都那么新奇，那么令人兴奋。他的学习资料里不乏两个Omega的素材，但让他荷枪实弹地上阵恐怕还是第一次。这个眼尾泛红，浑身燥热的可怜后辈就让我享用一次吧。

隔着内裤抚摸着德川微微抬头的性器，又向后摸索到有些湿漉漉的穴肉，入江抬头与德川接了一个黏黏糊糊的吻，头发在人额前乱蹭，身体却急不可耐地贴了上去，恨不得立刻藏进那片欲仙欲死的密林里。

“和也平时做爱也这么冷冰冰的吗？”假装委屈地撇撇嘴，之后舌头便开始热情地舔舐起德川凸起的漂亮喉结，手臂却抚摸在对方凸起的肩胛骨上。单薄的脊背不似种岛的可以给他带来充实的安全感，却激发起了藏在心底的施虐欲。

入江平日也自慰过，或者可以说他还很喜欢在种岛面前自慰，但侵犯别人的后穴还是第一次。

手指轻轻地向里试探着，附着薄茧的指尖伴着Omega发情时分泌的液体深入，不停地在里面勾弄搅动，下身的小嘴渴切地啜咬着指节，但德川就是一声不吭，搞得入江都有点没了兴致。

“没能让和也舒服呢。”入江奏多假装起身买了个破绽，德川以为他那位总是渴望奇迹发生的前辈总算是闹够了，却又突然感觉自己的阴茎被他温暖湿润的口腔包裹了起来，酥酥麻麻的感觉突袭了全身的神经，让人浑身酥软头皮发麻。平等院是从不给他口的，没受过这等触觉的身体敏感得很，细细密密的呜咽也溢了出来。

入江满意地慢下了舔弄的动作，Omega的尺寸不及alpha恐怖，但德川和也的身形在Omega中算得上是高大，深喉也会造成不适感。

错乱的呼吸被渐渐平息，灵活的舌尖描绘着包皮的纹路，在湿润口腔包裹的快感下德川艰难地压抑着自己的呻吟，身上的浴袍被凌乱的扔在一边，白皙的大腿在灯光下隐隐泛着水痕，平日里不卑不亢的前辈用自己的唾液缠绕住他粉嫩的性器，房间里充斥着吮吸龟头的色情声音。

“入……入江前辈……”听到德川的呼唤，入江吐出了嘴里的性器，男孩毛茸茸的橘色脑袋上失去了平日故作本分的镜片，漂亮的眼睛在眨动间带起湿润细密的水雾，活脱一只发情的野猫，有些不满地起身用锋利的小爪子打掉了德川挡住眼睛的手臂。

“和也不乖哦，”入江分开双腿跨坐在德川腰上，大腿内侧的嫩肉蹭过对方勃起的阴茎，强撑着摇摇欲坠的身体，颤抖地用不停流水的后穴磨蹭着，似乎这也能带来莫大的快感，“坏孩子是要受到惩罚的。”

入江一口咬住德川的腺体，手却扶着德川的阴茎往自己的肉穴里送，顺便观察着德川因享受而变得迷离的表情。德川自从被平等院打败后便在他人面前掩去了Omega的天性，作为一号球场的队员，他时刻以冰冷的面庞待人，此刻被另一个Omega悉心抚慰唤出了他心底里脆弱，快感终于爬上了他的神经末梢，肆无忌惮地蚕食着他所剩无几的理智，让Omega发情时求爱的卑贱赤裸裸地暴露出来。不知是不是刚刚洗完澡的缘故，德川的肩头和手肘关节都泛着粉红，在白皙皮肤的映衬下像是要滴出汁液的番茄，下一刻就要爆出浆来。

入江是喜欢在做爱的时候说荤话的人，但面对羞涩敏感的后辈他打算放他一马。

阴茎头部的捅进去的时候入江的身体还是抖得可怜，随着细腻的腰肢缓慢的下沉，小穴的软肉争先恐后地吸附上德川可怜的阴茎，臀间的软肉渐渐被操开，流出的汁水滴滴答答地打湿了紧密贴合的皮肤，肉棒毫无章法研磨着内壁，而骨髓中慢慢渗出的干灼却啃噬着每一寸皮肤。

还是不够，还是不够……太难受了……简直就是折磨……好似一条搁浅的鱼，赤身裸体地被禁锢在烈阳之下，情欲的浪潮拍打在干裂的皮肤上，温暖的海水包裹着贪婪的躯体，却还没等自己抓住浪花，就不讲道理地消失不见，只留他独自一人堕落。

无暇用言语挑逗德川讨欢，入江咬着自己樱色的下唇，手臂撑住他的胸膛开始热切地自己摆动臀部吞吐，光滑的脊背张起一个不可思议的弧度，渴望能用更深入的接触来压灭蚀骨的煎熬。

“和也……给我……”

向下握住德川紧抓床单的手，把冰凉发紫的指尖送进濡濡湿湿的口腔，模仿着口交的动作浸湿指节，情迷意乱中还不忘盯着他的眼睛，微张着嘴急促地喘气，再往近一点就能看到里面一点嫣红的舌尖。引导着沾满蜜汁的手去握住粉红色秀气的性器，长期打网球磨出的粗茧刮搔着颤颤巍巍直立的肉柱，顶端的小孔不停收缩着吐着乳白的精液。

没用，根本没用。

Omega的信息素完全无法慰藉入江的身体，后颈的腺体开始饱胀红肿，哪怕是相似的信息素味道和差别不大的性器都无法填平空虚的欲望。

无论多么快速地撸动只会让缺乏alpha信息素抚慰的人更加痛苦，隔靴搔痒般的安慰只能是饮鸩止渴，生理的泪水滑落脸颊，入江奏多第一次有些无措。

“修……”

痉挛的的腹部抽走了入江所有的力气，软糯的臀肉将身后的玩意儿整根吞下，发育良好的身体一个劲儿的颤抖，粘稠的精液打湿了德川的胸膛，甚至还有一些划过肌肉的纹理糟糕地流了下去，染出一片淫乱的痕迹。

这时，门口传来了房卡开门的声音。


End file.
